if you look up you're gonna see the sky fall
by Stessa
Summary: Regina reveals something to her two best friends, and Ruby decides that she must hook Regina up with her lesbian friend, because that needs to be rectified immediately. Enter Emma. [Swanqueen]


A/N: So this is a oneshot that got way out of hand and turned into this almost 50k monster. It's mostly fun, text exchanges and smut with a little angst, because when can Regina and Emma ever not be angsty. It's inspired by a post on tumblr that I'm sure we've all seen (that I simply cannot locate at the moment), and it was just hilariously fun to write. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **if you look up you're gonna see the sky fall**

Ruby stares at her in disbelief as soon as the words are out of her mouth. "What do you mean you think you've never had an orgasm?"

Regina shrugs and tugs her feet up, underneath her body. "What I said," she explains, "I don't think I've ever had an orgasm before."

"Like ever?" Ruby questions as she eyes Kathryn who sits next to her on the couch with her mouth slightly agape.

Nestling her cup of tea between her hands, Regina shrugs, "No, I don't… think," she pauses, eyes carefully watching her two best friends as they digest her words. She hadn't thought they were going to be _that_ surprised by her revelation. A lot of people probably never had orgasms before.

Kathryn places her mug on the table. "Believe me, if you'd had one, you wouldn't be in doubt." She folds her hands in her lap, clearly still jarred by this turn of events. "Regina, are you really serious? You never had an orgasm?"

Shaking her head, Regina feels even more certain than she was before. "No."

"Not with Robin?" Ruby questions.

"No."

Kathryn adds, "Not with, uh, what was his name? Samdi?"

"No."

"Not even with Daniel?" Ruby gasps, eyes unblinking.

Regina shakes her head. "No, not even with Daniel." She pauses, "Although that's not surprising, we were high school sweethearts, just starting out." She shrugs, "Sex is probably never that great for teenagers."

Ruby snorts, "I had plenty of orgasms in high school, thank you very much."

Kathryn says, "Are you serious? Not even, like… one?" She reaches for her mug again and takes a long gulp of tea.

"I don't think so," Regina replies. She wasn't really sure what she had expected to come of this conversation, but her two best friends are taking these news far worse than she had thought they would. It was just something that she had thought about after yet another unfulfilling roll in the hay with Samdi three days ago. "It's probably normal though, right? I mean… lots of girls don't finish when the guys do."

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "No, not always. But if the guy doesn't take care of you too, then he's a terrible lay."

"See, this is the problem with you heterosexuals," Ruby titters, shaking her head and patting Regina's thigh for good measure. "When I'm with a partner – whatever the gender it may be – we always make sure to get each other off. Regina seriously, you gotta have an orgasm!" Her eyes are wide as she underlines her point by squeezing Regina's leg. "Look, penis or vagina, I'm good either way, _but,_ " she grins wolfishly, "my experience is that people with vaginas are often better at getting me off. Just sayin'."

Tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, Kathryn says, "We can't all be as sexually free as you, Rubes, besides," she shrugs, "I've gotten off, and I've only ever slept with penises."

Regina frowns, folding an arm around her bended knee. "Is there something wrong with me, since I've never…" she stops, eyes turning wide as she stares at her two childhood friends.

Ruby brushes her off. "No way, you just need a good lay." She reaches for her phone on the coffee table and knits her eyebrows together. "I can find someone to get you off if you want? I know a tonne of lesbians, you won't be disappointed."

"Ruby, I'm not gay," Regina begins to say, but Kathryn is already on board with this idea, "Yes! Regina needs to experience an orgasm, this is going to be so much fun!"

Scrolling through her phone, Ruby muses, "You're my oldest friend, Regina, I'll do this for you, uh," she looks up, eyes wide, "What are you into? Brunettes? Blondes? Big boobs?"

Regina places her mug on the table between them and huffs, "Ruby, you can't just expect me to sleep with a random girl you find for me." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and continues, "Besides, why would anyone want to just sleep with a random straight girl?"

"Duh, have you met any lesbians," Ruby comments, before turning her attention back to the phone. "I know, like, so many lesbians who'd be happy to give you an orgasm or five."

Kathryn interjects, " _Five_ -?"

"Totally," Ruby says, thumb moving over the screen, "You're like, fucking gorgeous, Regina, any girl would be happy to eat you out, just let me…" She trails off, eyes returning to the screen as she muses out loud, "No, nope, nah, she has a girlfriend now."

"What about-?" Kathryn asks.

"Nah, I slept with her," Ruby explains, before pausing, thumb hovering slightly, "Oh, but her _roommate_. Look!" She turns the phone over and shows them both a picture of a cute blonde girl with green eyes and high cheekbones.

Regina furrows her brow. "She's kinda cute," she replies, even though she has no idea what to look for in a woman.

Ruby nods her head. "Yeah, Emma's the best! And from what I've heard from multiple of my friends, she's good in bed and she's kind of a player, so she won't be expecting you to suddenly date her afterwards."

Kathryn nods, humming happily. "Sounds like the one to give our Reggie her first orgasm."

"Don't call me that," Regina retorts as her eyes scrutiny the picture of the girl – _Emma –_ on Ruby's screen. She looks up at Ruby. "You really think she'd just sleep with me? Just… like that?"

Ruby bites her lip, "Texting her right now," she murmurs as her thumbs move over the screen and her eyes trail the words. She puts the phone down and grins widely. "I swear, you're gonna love the feel of a woman between your legs, it's-"

"Please stop talking," Kathryn says and places a hand on Ruby's mouth to cut her off.

Regina hides her face behind her hands for a brief second. "This is insane," she murmurs, peeking out at her friends who are watching her with matching exited faces. "It's absolutely insane, I can't just-"

She's cut off by the sound of Ruby's phone vibrating, and the brunette almost jumps out of her seat to grab it from the table. She reads the text in ten seconds and raises her eyes to smile evilly at Regina. "She's game and wants me to give you her number." She pauses, teeth poking out as she regards Regina. "You in or what?"

Letting out a long breath, Regina cannot believe she's about to do this. "Yes," she says, before Kathryn squeals loudly and she buries her own face in a pillow.

—

 _[sent 6:37pm] Hi. Is this Emma? I got your number from Ruby._

 _[sent 6:38pm] This is Regina by the way._

 _ **[sent 6:45pm] yes, this is emma.**_

 _ **[sent 6:45pm] hi.**_

 _[sent 6:52pm] Hello._

 _ **[sent 6:55pm] do u wanna get together on friday?**_

—

Regina nervously adjusts her green dress and tugs at her hair as she waits for Emma in the lowly lit bar. Emma chose the place to meet and it would not have been her first choice for a date, as the music is just a little too loud and there's a bit too many people, but then again this is not really a date anyway, so what does she know. Ruby calls it a sex-date, and Regina is not familiar with those kind of things; the closest she's ever come to a one night stand has been Samdi, and he is an acquaintance who has been cheering her up after Robin decided to cheat on her with a girl from his Geography course. So not really a one night stand at all. And not that much of a cheering up either.

She checks the time to make sure that she and Emma really did agree on this day and place, and she tries to tamper down her nerves, because what is she even doing there. This is so unlike her, something that Ruby or Kathryn would do, but she's Regina, and how is even going to experience an orgasm when she's not _attracted_ to women. She had spent the better part of an hour in the shower though, scrubbing and shaving and making herself feel good, because she was determined to see what all the fuss was about. The fuss being an orgasm.

She is pleased with the neutral meeting ground though, because that means she can still get out of it if this Emma person is a freak. Kathryn promised to be on stand-by, even if Ruby said it was totally unnecessary.

Regina looks up when someone stops in front of her, and her eyes trail briefly over jeans-covered legs, a tight tank top – and wow, breasts – before settling on a slightly freckled face with piercing green eyes.

"Hi," Emma says and her lips are upturned and slightly pink.

She nervously wipes her hand in her dress, "Hi," she says and sticks it out, greeting Emma with a handshake, "I'm Regina."

Emma takes the barstool next to hers, "And I'm Emma," she says and Regina feels herself blush slightly as the blonde not so subtly let her eyes trail over her form, leaving a strange kind of desire or anticipation in their wake. "Well, Ruby said you were gorgeous, but I fear she might have understated that a bit," Emma continues.

Regina ducks her head, bashful. "I think not. On the other hand, Ruby tends to over-exaggerate."

"Not this time," Emma whispers, and her gaze is so intense that it feels like Regina might catch on fire.

And she really just wants to get this over with so she can report back to Ruby and not feel like such an inexperienced woman anymore. She lifts her eyes and offers Emma a tight-lipped smile. "So, do you want to get out of here?"

—-

They are back in Regina's one bedroom apartment, and they're on the couch, kissing, and Regina is trying to get used to the slightly different feeling of kissing a woman. No stubble against her cheek, long hair tangling in her fingers and an entirely different scent in her nostrils.

She quite likes kissing Emma, she finds. Her lips are deliciously soft, and when she nudges Regina down against the armrest, her body is not heavy on top of hers. Instead, there's hair tickling her collarbone, and the sounds Emma makes in the back of her throat are enticing and kind of sexy.

It's a new feeling entirely and not at all unpleasant. Emma's jacket and boots are on the floor beside them, and Regina's heels are long gone as well. Her dress has ridden up slightly and she feels a knee between her thighs, rough material of the jeans scratching her slightly. She's not quite sure what to do with her hands; she runs them over Emma's back and down to the hem of her jeans, tugging the other woman closer, and Emma breathes into her ear, before she bends her neck and sucks on Regina's throat.

She can feel Emma's boobs pressing against her own which is a new feeling entirely, and just as she contemplates whether or not she should do anything more, perhaps try to touch them or touch Emma or something else, Emma's hot breath hits her ear.

"Stop thinking so much," she murmurs, nibbling the earlobe which sends a pang of heat down Regina's spine, "tell me to stop anytime and I'll do it. You're safe with me."

Regina wasn't aware that she had needed that confirmation, but it is nice regardless. Emma bunches her skirt up further at that and skims her fingers over the lace of Regina's panties. She's wet, she realises, as the breath catches in her throat.

"Is this okay," Emma breathes, and her hands travel up to find the zip of Regina's dress, and the brunette hadn't even been aware that she was growing this excited. It's a completely new feeling.

She hums, nodding her head and lifting her arm so Emma can unzip the dress. She does it slowly, the sound of the teeth unclasping taunting Regina's ear, and as the dress falls down her chest, Emma peppers her clavicle with kisses, nose rubbing against her skin, and it feels like she's smiling. She lets the dress pool around Regina's midsection, and she should have probably felt more shy to be bare like this in front of an almost stranger, but Emma makes her feel safe somehow, and the way her green eyes have darkened makes Regina almost shiver in anticipation.

"You're really beautiful," Emma murmurs and she presses her hot mouth over Regina's bra-covered breast, trails kisses between them and nuzzles her nose against it. Her free hand, the one she's not using to hold herself against the couch, runs down Regina's stomach, past the bunched down dress and towards her underwear.

Regina lets out a surprising moan when Emma's finger dips beneath the lace and runs over the wiry curls she spent 15 minutes trimming earlier. "Oh god," she breathes, and she tugs Emma's face back to her own at that, a hand on the back of her head, as she presses their lips together.

Emma's hand teases across her stomach again as she chuckles into her mouth, tongue darting to skate across teeth, before divulging further inside to play with Regina's. God, even her kisses make Regina squirm, and when Emma's hand moves up to squeeze her breast and pinch a nipple through the fabric of her lace bra, she moans loudly and lifts her back.

"Take it off," she firmly says and Emma chuckles throatily as her hands sneak around her back and unclasps her bra; swiftly, smoothly, and way quicker than any of Regina's former lovers have been able to. It falls open, and Emma is quick to throw it off to the side. Hungry eyes turn to Regina's breasts, nipples stiff and seeking attention, and for a second Regina feels that she ought to cover herself, but then Emma's eyes meet hers – and they're so lovely, so green and caring – and she lowers her head to envelope a nipple in the hotness of her mouth.

Moaning, Regina arches her back. Her hands find the back of Emma's head and holds her firmly against her chest. She does not want the other woman to stop what she's doing to her chest, and Regina tilts her head back, truly overcome with feelings – feelings all over that she has never experienced before – and Emma teases her nipple, licks it, nips it, releases it with a pop before moving to the other breast.

Emma moans against her skin, knee bumping slightly against Regina's core, and the brunette clenches her thighs, suddenly aware of the fact that she's completely drenched. Emma leaves her chest at that – Regina whines, because Emma is not supposed to stop doing _that_ – and kisses her way up Regina's body; her clavicle, up her neck, pausing briefly to suck beneath her ear. "Do you want me to continue?" she whispers, and goodness, Regina _wants_ her to continue and even more for the fact that she has the mind to ask.

"Yes," she hoarsely breathes, and she has no idea what she suspected would happen tonight – because sleeping with a woman? Her? Regina Mills? – but this feels entirely out of this world.

"Awesome," Emma breathes into her mouth as she kisses her again, lips plush and soft, and so unlike anything Regina has ever tried. She's so preoccupied with the way Emma tastes that she barely even notices her panties slipping off her legs and joining her bra on the floor.

Regina feels a light pressure on her clit as Emma's mouth once more returns to her breast. She moans and spreads her legs even further, not even ashamed to want this as much as she does. Emma's finger flicks against her mound, skims across her lips, and Regina clutches her closer. _God_ , this would normally be the time that any of her ex-lovers would just slam right into her, eager to get to their own satisfaction, but this? Emma is… oh, Emma is just focused on _her._ She's still completely dressed with no release in sight, and she has Regina squirming and panting beneath her. She feels skilled, long fingers tease her opening, and she aches to feel them inside of her, yearns for some sort of friction to relieve the coiling heat in her belly, and it feels like Emma is everywhere at once. Her hot mouth envelopes a nipple, tongue teasingly flicking it, as a finger slowly slips inside of her.

Moaning, Regina relaxes against the couch and she can feel Emma smile against her chest as her hand fists in the blonde hair.

"Shit," Emma murmurs as her finger eases in and out slowly, the noises echoing in the silent apartment that's otherwise only filled with Regina's panting, "you feel really good."

"More," Regina pants, having completely forgotten the fact that she's not a woman who sleeps with other women, but just entirely caught up in the coiling feeling between her legs and the way she seems to contract around Emma's fingers on her own accord. She needs more, she needs to be filled entirely by Emma's slender fingers, or so help her god.

Emma leans up and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. "Not yet," she promises, and before Regina can question anything, she's making her way down Regina's body, using her lips; across her breasts, tongue dropping into her belly button, before trailing over the fabric of Regina's dress and settling against her thighs. "Can I?" she questions, finger still dipping in and out carefully, nose touching the hair between Regina's thighs.

Regina nods and squeezes her eyes shut, "Yes, god, Emma. Please," she manages to get out, and she swears she hears a small chuckle, but she quickly forgets that when she feels hot lips on her thighs.

Emma pulls away at that, finger leaving Regina's heat, and the brunette is about to object, but then she feels her body being dragged slightly down the couch, and before she knows of it, her legs are spread entirely, hooked over each of Emma's shoulders, and the blonde's face is buried between her legs as she kneels on the floor. The first stroke of Emma's tongue against her elicits probably the loudest moan Regina has ever let pass her lips, and she clenches her thighs and presses herself against Emma's face.

She's pretty sure she's never experienced anything like this before; Emma's tongue daftly switches between her clit and her opening, and a hand snakes onto Regina's stomach to press her into the couch. Regina's own hand lands on Emma's head, holding her there, desperately needing her not to stop whatever she's doing. Goodness, she's never felt like this before. That sensation building in the pit of her stomach can only mean that she's well on her way to experiencing her first orgasm ever, and her breaths are coming out short.

Emma's tongue dips into her and Regina trashes, toes curling. It feels like she's climbing something, like she's on her way to something inexplicable, and for just a second, Emma's tongue leaves her once more, only to be substituted for two fingers curling against her insides as she sucks her clit into her mouth.

Regina keens, moans something incoherent as she arches off the couch, and she's falling – her entire body shakes and she cannot feel her lips. She pants, presses herself unabashedly against Emma's face as she plummets over the edge and starts falling. It feels _wonderful,_ like indescribably, amazingly wonderful, until all of a sudden it feels too much, and she taps Emma lightly on the head as she tries to catch her breath.

Emma moves away, and Regina pants, eyes closed, body boneless as she lies there, half sprawled across the couch with a shaking body. She squints an eye open, searching Emma out, and the other woman is sitting sheepishly on the floor, still between her legs and with her chin glistening. For a second she feels embarrassed by the fact that it's most definitely her… _juices_ … on the other woman's face, but Emma doesn't seem to mind as she licks her lips and leans against the couch.

"You OK?" she queries, green eyes searching Regina's face.

Regina nods, leaning up to rest herself on her still quivering elbows. "That was…" she huffs out a long breath, "amazing."

"I'm glad," Emma chuckles, and her face is tinted slightly pink. She brushes her hair out of her face and runs a tentative hand over Regina's thigh.

Regina eyes her quizzically, not sure what the right procedure is in a situation like this. What do you say to a perfect stranger who's just given you your first orgasm ever? "You OK?" she eventually settles on, an echo of Emma's question.

The blonde smiles brightly, "It was my pleasure," she assures Regina, hand still running down her legs reassuringly, "Like, there's nothing better than going down on a woman, so don't worry about me. It was very good for me as well."

Feeling a faint blush rise up her own cheeks, Regina casts a glance towards Emma's jeans. The button is undone and the fly is open. She hadn't even noticed that. "You mean…" she trails off, not sure how to ask the question on her mind.

"Like I said, going down on a woman really turns me on," Emma assures her with a wicked smile, "I just helped myself along a little bit."

Regina nods and brushes a sweaty strand of hair out of her eyes. Suddenly she's very aware of the fact that she's almost entirely naked while Emma is entirely dressed. She sits up, covers her chest with an arm and says, "I'm uh… I should probably shower?" She flinches, knows it sounds like she's kicking Emma out, but honestly, isn't she kind of? This was what they agreed to do anyway, in the few messages they exchanged to set this up.

Emma pulls back, green eyes unreadable. "Sure!" She smiles and reaches for her jacket – an ugly red thing made of pleather – before moving to get her boots on.

Covering herself with a throw blanket, Regina watches her tie them up. "Thank you, it's been really uh… great," she finishes.

Leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek, Emma says, "It really has been. Take care," before she leaves the apartment.

—

Regina takes her time in the shower, putting music on and singing along to stupid popular songs. She finds small marks on her skin, but she doesn't mind much. She inspects them in the mirror instead, varying shapes and colours, and there's a healthy flush to her cheeks, tinted a red that's not only from the heat of the water. It feels like she's an entirely new woman somehow – a woman who has _orgasms –_ and she feels wonderful, with a bubbling sensation in her stomach.

She thinks of Emma that evening when she goes to bed, and for some reason she's upset that they didn't get to talk more. Of course it wasn't what they agreed to do, but Emma seems like a very cool person, perhaps they could be friends? And she's definitely skilled with her mouth and fingers, Regina muses.

 _Emma Swan._ The woman who gave her her first orgasm.

—-

Ruby's enthusiasm is unmatched when Regina finally texts her two days later.

 _[sent 2:14pm] So I slept with Emma._

 _ **[sent 3:45pm] BITCH. U did!? How was it?**_

 _[sent 3:52pm] I had an orgasm. So very good, I guess?_

 _ **[sent 4:01pm] I told you, didn't I? Lesbians know how to please a woman!**_

 _[sent 4:03pm] I kind of want another one._

 _ **[sent 4:22pm] What do you mean?**_

 _ **[sent 4:27pm] Bitch? You want another orgasm?**_

 _ **[sent 4:29pm] I get that.**_

 _[sent 4:47pm] Yes. I mean. I can't believe I haven't had one before. It feels wonderful, and I want to have another one._

 _ **[sent 4:53pm] Just ask Emma to come by again. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind.**_

 _[sent 4:57pm] I kind of already asked her._

 _ **[sent 5:00pm] AND?**_

 _[sent 5:02pm] She's on her way over right now._

 _ **[sent 5:03pm] BITCH**_

—

So Regina may have thought a bit too much about Emma in the last couple of days, but who can really blame her? She just had the most incredible sexual experience in her 23-year-old life, and it was because of the blonde woman. So yes, she wants to do it again. _Desperately._ Like, it's the only thing she's been able to think about, so much that she decided to stop trying to read for her business class and text Emma instead.

She knew it was a long shot, because it was supposed to be a one time thing, but Emma replied after 26 minutes and told her she'd be over by 7pm. And now they're kissing on Regina's bed which is progress from the last time, and Regina finds that she kind of wants to touch Emma too.

The other night she'd been way too nervous to even think about touching Emma anywhere underneath her clothes, but she finds her hands wandering on their own accord as she lies beneath Emma on her bed. Emma has her hair up in a bun on top of her head today, strands falling messily around her face, and she's wearing another white tank top that's almost see-through, and Regina thinks she can see her nipples through the fabric.

Regina's already out of her dress, this time completely, and she's caught beneath Emma in a matching set of white satin underwear, and she makes a decision as Emma straddles her midsection. God, that woman is beautiful, like some kind of charming lesbian with gorgeous eyes, and Regina tugs at the tank top and pulls it over Emma's head. She's surprised at first, by the now very visible, very much _there_ breasts, but she finds that she doesn't mind them, actually she very much wants to get a closer look at them, and she brushes a hand tentatively above the mounds; Emma's breasts are smaller than hers, she can tell, and she's not thought a lot about breasts before, but as she squeezes them she sees the appeal.

Breasts are _soft_.

Emma arches into her, very responsive, and grinds her hips. "Do you want me to take off my bra?" she breathlessly questions, smiling down at Regina with a glint in her eye.

Regina nods, not sure what else to say, and Emma moves a hand around her back and swiftly unhooks her bra. Suddenly it's laying on Regina's bedroom floor, and Emma's boobs are _bare_ and in front of Regina's eyes, and she whisks her hand over them and watches the nipple stiffen beneath her fingers.

Bending down, Emma engulfs her mouth with her own, kissing her feverishly, like it's all she can do, and Regina grunts and breathes and wriggles against her, panties damp from the heat inside her and the feeling of Emma's heavy breast in her hand. "What do you need me to do?" Emma asks when she pulls away, and Regina appreciates that she's so careful with overstepping her boundaries, but she honestly doesn't even know what Emma _can_ do; she's a novice in lesbian sex, and she just wants to feel that overwhelming feeling of slipping off the edge as pleasure overtakes her body, so she breathes into Emma's ear, tugs at her earlobe.

"Just fuck me," she murmurs, and Emma doesn't need to be told twice, she slides down Regina's body, fingers skimming along her legs, leaving goosebumps in the trail, and she's behind Regina before she even knows what's happened, panties discarded on the floor, and with Emma's fingers teasing between her folds.

Emma tucks her leg up, bending the knee and presses into her butt, and Regina moans as Emma's tongue lavishes her neck and shoulders while her fingers, already two at a time, dips in and out of her, curling against her walls in experience. She moans, holds onto Emma's arm around her and arches her back into the other woman's front. She can feel her breasts against her, and it's so deliciously wonderful that it sends another wave of heat cursing through her.

Emma moans loudly into her ear, "Fuck, you're sexy."

It doesn't take many thrusts from Emma's skilful fingers before Regina tips over the edge.

—

She's out with Ruby and Kathryn one night for drinks, and she hasn't really seen them in person since this whole thing with Emma came to be, and they're both very curious to talk to her.

"So orgasms? Good? Bad? What's the verdict?" Kathryn teases her as she wraps her lips around a straw.

Regina rolls her eyes at her. "What do you think," she says. She has a smile on her face and if this is what having wonderful, orgasmic sex does to her mood, she's sad she waited so many years to experience it.

Kathryn laughs. "Yes! Regina Mills everybody!"

Ruby stirs her drink, twirls the straw around and says, "So now that you know what you've been missing, you should be more insistent on that with the next guy you sleep with."

Regina furrows her brow. "Why should I sleep with a new guy? I can just sleep with Emma," she says as she sips her drink and almost misses the look that Ruby and Kathryn share. Almost. "What?"

"You mean you're still sleeping with her?" Kathryn says, eyes wide.

"Yes," Regina shrugs, not sure why that's such a surprise. "She's still coming by. The sex is great so why should I stop that?" She sips her drink again and relishes the gin burning down her throat, "Emma's fine with it, and I'm fine with casual as long as it gives me orgasms."

Ruby says, "But you've never been fine with casual."

"It's different with Emma," Regina replies.

Kathryn leans forward, eyes moving over Regina's face in curious interest. "Different how?" she wants to know, and when Regina doesn't answer, she continues, "Let me ask you this? Does Emma just… get you off? Or do you get her off too?"

Regina stares at her. "I don't get her off. It's not that kind of thing."

Ruby and Kathryn share another look, before Ruby says, "Just remember that Emma's probably not gonna be onboard with that forever."

Sipping her drink, Regina wonders why that piece of information seems to upset her so much.

—

"So what are you studying?" Regina asks Emma as they lie together on her bed one afternoon. Regina just had her fourth orgasm, and Emma's down to only her panties today which Regina is finding somewhat distracting. The patch of clearly darkened fabric at the bottom especially.

Emma tucks her hands behind her head with a sigh, breasts protruding. "I'm at the academy actually. I graduate next summer." She turns her head to the side, green eyes sleepy, "What about you?"

Regina says, "Business major," as she turns slightly over and snuggles into Emma's side. Mostly because she wants to put a hand on her breast, but also because it's cold and Emma's warm and soft. "Tell me more about yourself," she demands as a finger traces around Emma's areola.

The blonde's breath hitches slightly. "Uhm, I grew up all over. I was in foster care, never got adopted," she says, eyes locked firmly onto Regina's as she speaks softly, hushed in the still air between them, "My parents ditched me on the side of a road a couple hours old. Another kid found me. Two more hours, they say, and I would've been dead."

Eyes unblinking, Regina whispers, "What."

"Yeah," Emma agrees with a soft chuckle, "what about you?"

"I grew up in Storybrooke," Regina replies, eyes falling back to Emma's chest, where her fingers are still toying firmly with Emma's stiff nipple. "Mother was the mayor, Daddy a lawyer. I had horses."

Emma whispers, "A rich kid, I see."

Regina says, "I guess," and leans down to flick her tongue over the nipple which causes Emma to squirm against her mouth. It's not the first time she has done that, breasts are not so scary and actually quite enticing once you get used to them, and she's been really fascinated with the way Emma's nipples are so different from hers.

Moaning softly, Emma says, "Uhm, Regina?"

Regina looks up from her breast, brown eyes meeting green.

"If you don't stop that, I'll have to borrow your bathroom to, you know," she makes a face, pale skin blushing, "…take care of myself."

Staring at her beautiful face, Regina contemplates her options. Perhaps this is partly because of what Ruby said a few weeks ago, but it's mostly because she wants to make Emma feel as good as Emma continues to make her feel. She says, "Well… what if I… want to take care of you?"

Emma knits her eyebrows together. "You don't have to do that," she quickly dismisses, "I know that's not what this is."

Regina juts out her jaw and ignores the sting because _what else is this_. "I want to," she firmly says as she trails a hand down Emma's firm stomach, "but you're going to have to guide me."

"You sure?" Emma breathes, but Regina can tell that there's a definite excitement to her voice. "It's not going to take long, not after getting you off so many times."

"I want to," Regina repeats and she moves determinedly down Emma's body and hooks her fingers into her boy-shorts to pull them down. Emma eagerly lifts her butt to help her along, and as Regina settles between her legs she's staring at Emma's pussy for the first time.

It's… different. Different than she had expected. She's never really spent much time looking at pussies, not even her own, but the blonde wiry curls and the glistening moisture is more appealing than she had thought it would be. And it's definitely because it's Emma, and Emma's wonderful, has made her feel wonderful, and Regina just wants to try to return the favour as best as she can.

Emma clears her throat. "You really don't have to. You can still say no."

Determined, because Regina is nothing but, she shoots Emma a glare. "Hush," she says, and she tentatively sits further back on her haunches and swipes a finger through Emma's folds. The blonde moans instantly, and she's _wet,_ wetter than Regina had thought she'd be, and her finger slips easily around her folds, explores this uncharted territory. The sounds are delicious, and suddenly Regina understands why Emma gets so turned on by pleasing other women. "If I use my mouth, will you guide me?"

Blinking, Emma says, "Yes, fuck. Regina, _yes_ ," she shudders, "I'm pretty sure it'll be fucking good no matter what, OK? You turn me the fuck on."

Humming and feeling quite pleased with herself, Regina crawls further down the bed just as she's watched Emma do countless of times while the blonde spreads her legs further for her. She can't say she's not nervous, but Emma makes her feel safe and she _wants to_ and she's going to make it her mission to help Emma reach that peak. She leans forward, at once overcome by the smell that she hadn't quite expected, but she decides that she likes it. She lets her hands rest on Emma's thighs and slowly, unsurely, swipes her tongue down the length of Emma's pussy.

Emma moans and Regina does too. Simply because the _taste_ and the feeling, and Emma's soft skin beneath her fingers. She has no idea what she's doing, but she does it anyway, spurred on by the sounds of pleasure coming from the other woman above her. She glances up momentarily, Emma's eyes are shut tight and her hands are fisting the sheets as if she doesn't want to touch Regina, fearing that it might put her off, and slips one of her fingers inside of Emma, at once rewarded with a long moan as her heat envelopes Regina and tightens around her.

She uses her finger and her mouth just like Emma has done so many times to her, and the blonde's moans grow louder and louder in the small bedroom. Regina can feel her tighten around her finger, but she curls it, wanting to hit that soft spot she knows is in there somewhere, and before she can totally figure out if she's managed to or not, Emma's thighs tighten around her and her back arches off the bed, and an explosion of taste coats Regina's tongue. She continues her ministrations, amazed at the experience she's currently having, until Emma gently taps her shoulder and she pulls back.

"Shit," the blonde breathes, arm draped across her eyes and chest heaving.

Regina uses the back of her hand to wipe off her lips and she looks at her finger – seconds before tucked inside of Emma's body – and she can't quite figure out why that amazes her so, just like she can't help but grin at the fact that she just made Emma orgasm.

"Come here," the blonde murmurs and pulls Regina to her. They kiss, Emma tasting herself on Regina's tongue, and there's something so hot about that that Regina can't quite explain it. "You're fucking amazing," Emma tells her.

"I made you come," Regina grins, and it feels like she wants to do it again. Immediately. And again and again and again.

"Sure as fuck did," Emma chuckles, and she rolls them over with a loud squeal.

—-

 _[sent 8:03pm] Are we still on for tomorrow night?_

 _ **[sent 8:10pm] yeah, if u still want 2? I can bring some wine.**_

 _[sent 8:12pm] I will cook something then. Lasagne sound good?_

 _ **[sent 8:14pm] sounds amazing tbh.**_

 _[sent 8:23pm] I'm on my period though._

 _[sent 8:24pm] Is that OK?_

 _ **[sent 8:28pm] sure. Me 2. We can just watch a movie.**_

 _[sent 8:33pm] Okay, see you then._

 _ **[sent 8:34pm] see u.**_

— _-_

"What do you mean you just hung out?" Ruby questions as they take a seat by the kitchen counter in her and Kathryn's apartment.

"What I said," Regina explains as she accepts a cup of coffee from Kathryn with a smile, "we hung out. I cooked dinner. We watched a movie."

Kathryn slips onto a barstool. "What kind of movie?"

Regina arches an eyebrow as she blows on the hot liquid. "I don't know? A rom com I think? We ended up kissing and snuggling and stuff. I think I dozed off."

Ruby arches an eyebrow right back. "Regina," she says, and oh shit, Regina's name is its own sentence, so Ruby means _business._

"What?" Regina retorts with a sigh.

"You mean to tell me that experiencing an orgasm or five has turned into date nights?" Ruby challenges as she snatches a cookie from the bowl and breaks it in half. She slips one part into her own mouth and offers Kathryn the other.

Regina picks at her own cookie. "It wasn't a date night."

Ruby turns to Kathryn, "Kathryn, what do you and Fred do on date nights when you don't have sex loud enough to keep me awake?"

Kathryn licks her lips. "I cook and we watch a rom com. With wine."

Turning back to Regina, Ruby questions, "Was there wine?"

"Emma brought wine," Regina replies as she brushes some crumbs off her lips. She stares at the counter for a second as a silence erupts between them, before she lifts her gaze to look at her best friends. "It was _not_ a date."

"Regina, listen," Kathryn softly says and her eyes are caring and full of love. She reaches a hand across the table to grab Regina's free one. "Maybe you should accept a date with that guy Sidney who's been asking you? I mean, this thing with Emma was purely for orgasms. You've _had them._ Move on and find a guy that you actually want to date."

Regina furrows her brow. "But I don't wanna date a guy," she says as she takes a sip of coffee.

Kathryn questions, "And why not?"

"Because I'm with Emma," Regina replies, and only as the words slip past her lips does she realise what she's just said. She clasps a hand over her mouth and stares at her friends with wide eyes. Ruby smirks and Kathryn has that look of _I told you so_ , and oh goodness, she wants to date _Emma._ Does she want to date Emma? She gulps.

Ruby sighs. "My sweet, innocent Regina," she folds her hands on the counter and continues, "you need to take care of yourself."

Regina shakes her head, determined. "I don't want to date Emma," she says with a firm nod, "I'm just mistaking orgasms for feelings. That's common enough, good sex can do that to you. Besides, Emma doesn't want to date anyone." She looks to Ruby at that, wanting her friend to back her up on this, "You said she was a player, right? She's not dating material."

Kathryn frowns. "Well has she been seeing anyone else while you've been… doing your thing?"

Staring at her friend, Regina is not sure what to think. _Has she?_ She doesn't actually know. For some reason, the thought of Emma doing what they've been doing with anyone else sends a pang of _something_ through her chest that she'd rather not pause to examine. "I'm not even gay," she says instead because she doesn't know what else to say.

"Regina, I think you're bisexual," Ruby softly comments, eyes huge and round and so very honest. "I mean… we do exist, you know?"

She looks defiantly at her friend as the word echoes inside of her mind. _Bisexual._ Is she bisexual? But she hasn't slept with any other women. But she's slept with _Emma._ Sweet, wonderful, great in bed Emma. "Oh goodness, I'm bisexual," she breathes, and she slams her mug onto the counter with so much force that the coffee splashes over the sides. "I need to stop seeing Emma."

"Well you should definitely-" Kathryn begins, but stops when she realises what Regina has just said, "Wait, _what_!?"

"I can't see Emma anymore," Regina continues as she frantically wipes at the counter with a napkin. "She just wanted to give me orgasms, I can't-! What if I have _real_ feelings for her, I should definitely _stop_ sleeping with her. What a mess, what a mess," she breathes and she doesn't know if she's talking about the splashes on the counter or her own life.

Ruby's hand is on her back immediately, drawing a comforting circle. "Shush, it's gonna be okay, Regina, my little butterfly," she whispers. "It's gonna be fine, OK? Emma's not the only queer woman in this world. I'll hook you up, yeah? With someone else. It's gonna be _fine._ "

Kathryn frowns. "I think you're done hooking Regina up right now, Rubes," she snarls, and Ruby mutters _I know_ and _I'm sorry_ and Regina stares into nothing because _Emma._

—

 _ **[sent 11:03am] hey regina, u wanna hang out 2night?**_

 _ **[sent 11:45am] we can go out for beer or just hang out here**_

 _ **[sent 12:07pm] regina?**_

 _ **[sent 2:18pm] regina, we don't have 2 hang, i just wanna know if u r ok**_

 _[read 2:26pm]_

—

Kathryn and Ruby are trying desperately to cheer her up, but Regina's finding it quite difficult to even stifle a smile. It's been ten days since Emma last tried to contact her, and Regina doesn't blame her, because she didn't answer and to Emma she was just another notch on the headboard, but she feels _awful._ Like someone tried to reach into her chest and squeeze her heart to dust, and she's come to realise that she might have actually had real _feelings_ for Emma. How had she not seen this coming? How could she mistake feelings for orgasms?

"Here, drink this." Kathryn offers her a pink cocktail with a soft smile.

Ruby bites her lip. "Cheer up Regina! This is a queer bar, you can find another woman to shag it out with. Hey, how about a redhead this time?"

Regina clutches her drink and doesn't want to shag it out with anybody. "No thank you."

Kathryn sighs. "Have you heard from Emma at all?"

"She's texted me a few times," Regina replies as she stares into nothing. There's too many people here and too loud music, and someone is yelling at someone else. "I don't blame her. I didn't give her a reason, she probably just wants to hear why I stopped replying to her texts."

Ruby snaps her fingers. "Give me your phone."

"No," Regina says.

Ruby snaps her fingers again, " _Give it to me._ I want to see."

Regina reaches into her purse with a sigh and hands her phone over to the other woman. Her two friends almost clonk their heads together in their desperation to look at the small screen. Kathryn eyes her vaguely as Ruby keeps scrolling, and when they finally look up at her, it's with mutual sighs.

"Regina," Kathryn says, and she sounds tired, so, so, very tired. "This is not a few times."

Licking her lips, Regina says, "No."

Ruby looks tired, too. "She's texted you like – a _hundred_ times. What did you do? Just ghost her?" She looks disappointed, like she had expected better of Regina, and honestly, Regina had probably expected better of herself.

Regina says, "I wanted my feelings to go away."

Kathryn sighs once more for good measure. "Why didn't you just talk to her?"

"Because Emma's a player, she didn't want anything serious, and I needed it to stop," Regina rattles off, staring defiantly at the blonde woman. "Emma doesn't care about me like that."

"This," Ruby firmly says and turns the phone over as she scrolls down the screen, displaying unanswered message after unanswered message, "this is not someone who doesn't _care about you._ "

Regina shrugs and wraps her lips around the straw in her drink.

"Hey, Regina, hey," Kathryn tries, but Ruby has other ideas; she lounges forward and grabs a passerby – apparently at random – and tugs her closer. "Mulan, hey," she says, and Regina gapes at the woman who stops by the table. "Is Emma here today?"

Mulan shakes her head, "No. She's… at home."

"Since when is Emma at home on a Friday night when there's a live band?" Ruby questions and eyes Regina, who just narrows her eyes at her friend and pretends to be very engrossed in her pink way-too-sweet drink.

Looking at Ruby with curiosity, Mulan says, "She was sleeping with this girl for a while, and I think she was straight, because it was just supposed to be that, but now it's over, and I think Emma kind of had feelings for her, because she's just been cooped up in her bedroom-"

"What!?" Regina cuts her off, discarding her drink on the table and staring at Mulan – Mulan, Emma's _roommate of course –_ with wide eyes.

Mulan glances weirdly at her. "Uh, yeah?"

"Mulan," Ruby says with an all too self-satisfied smirk, "meet my friend Regina. Emma's _not so straight_ girl."

Eyes widening slightly, Mulan turns to look at Regina fully. " _You're_ Regina?"

Regina nods, and before she knows what is happening, she's gathering her purse and her jacket and shaking with nerves, and Kathryn is grinning excitedly in her seat. "Are you sure she's at home?" Regina questions Mulan at that, and oh goodness. Emma's been _sad_. Emma has _feelings_ for her. Oh Regina's been so _stupid,_ and she just wants to see her, because it's been far too long, and how could she think that she could just _forget_ about her. Emma, her sweet, wonderful Emma, who thought she was just a straight girl experimenting, and of course she wasn't going to say anything, because she's been so mindful of Regina's feelings the entire way through.

"Yeah," Mulan chuckles and eyes Regina with renewed curiosity, "I'm very sure."

"I'll call you later," Regina throws at her friends as she slips on her jacket and starts to make her way through the crowded bar. She think she hears Ruby whoop and Kathryn's excited, "Regina Mills, everybody!" but she's way too caught up in her head to even care.

—-

She knocks rapidly on the door to Emma's apartment – she's only been there a few times, Emma always coming to her because of the privacy – and tries to tamper down how nervous she feels, and yet how excited she feels at the same time. She hopes that Emma can forgive her, that they can somehow work things out, because if feeling so down the last few weeks has taught her anything, it's that what she feels for Emma is more than just orgasms.

When the door is finally pulled open, it's to a dishevelled Emma, dressed in panties and a white tank top, with hair so messy that it hardly looks like she's been in the shower for days.

"Regina," she breathes, and she reaches a hand up to wipe at her chin.

"I'm sorry," Regina murmurs, lets her eyes trail down Emma's body, because she's never seen her like that, and it hurts to think that she's the reason.

Emma grumbles, "It's real shitty to ghost someone." She steps away from the door, leaving it open in a clear invitation as she turns to the couch with a huff and falls into it. "You could've at least told me you didn't want to see me anymore. I was scared shitless until Ruby finally caved and said you were still alive."

Regina closes the door behind her and slowly ventures closer. "I got spooked," she whispers. She takes a tentative seat next to Emma on the couch and wishes desperately that they'd been better at communication because maybe all of this could have been avoided. They'd always found it much easier to talk with their bodies; that is a way in which they are very compatible. Communication, it seems, is something they are going to have to work at.

"You got spooked?" Emma questions as she turns over, hastily pulling her hair into a bun with the elastic band she always carries around her wrist. Regina is used to seeing that; she often does it when she's tucked between her legs and doesn't want her hair to get in the way.

She nods, shyly tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Because," she begins, eyes turning up to find Emma watching her curiously, "I have real feelings for you… and that wasn't our agreement."

Emma swallows audibly. "You have feelings for me?"

Regina nods again, forcing out a smile as she locks her eyes onto Emma's. "Real spooky feelings," she whispers, and it feels like she's five.

Laughing, Emma's eyes are suddenly shiny, and she reaches a hand forward to grab Regina's. "I've got real spooky feelings for you, too," she whispers, and Regina cannot wait a second longer, she lounges forward and wraps her hands around Emma's head to pull her closer and kiss her for the first time in too long. Emma chuckles and stops her, lips inches apart, "I haven't brushed my teeth today," she reveals.

"I don't care," Regina replies, and she presses her lips to Emma's again, and it's absolutely wonderful. It's home, and safe, and it sends delicious tingles from her lips and all the way down her spine. She runs her fingers down Emma's arms, feeling goosebumps rise, and she loves the way Emma softly hums against her lips.

"We gotta communicate better," Emma breaks away to say, and Regina responds by pressing kisses from her chin to her jaw and then down her neck. "Like, a lot better. Like, we can't just, oh _fuck,_ " she hisses as Regina bites her gently.

Regina hums and trails her hand over Emma's breasts, loving the way her nipples stand to attention at her touch immediately. "We will, we'll do all that," she promises, tugging at the tank top and wanting it _gone,_ "But not right now. Right now, I want to show you just how real spooky my feelings are."

Emma hisses and lifts her back to let the tank top fall to the floor. "Okay, but only if you let me show you, too."

Regina stares up at her and loves the way she looks so beautiful in the dim light and with her hair all messy like that. Beautiful, wonderful Emma. _Hers._ "We've got all the time in the world," she promises, before she tugs at Emma's panties and buries her head between her thighs.

* * *

A/N: Rreviews? What did you think? I don't think I've ever used the word orgasm so many times in one fic before.

Now I shall return to write the next chapter of (I Know) About Us.


End file.
